Korean Curse Words
아가리 닥쳐(o) - m.(A-ka-ri tak-cho, "Shut your mouth!". A-ga-ri means mouth, but especially for animals. and dak-chyo means shut up. so if you tell them a-ga-ri dak-chyo, that means not just shut up. It also means "shut your mouth you animal". #지랄하네 ( Ji-ral-ha-ne) - it means, "bullshit.". Ji-ral means traditional word for stroke, or seizure. so it was mocking word for ill person around medieval age in korea, and later broadly accepted as a everyday, mild curse word. #아, 좆같네 (Ah, Jot-gat-ne) - it means, "Ah, it's fucked up.". It's literally means "this is such like a penis." and then figuratively speaking, It's fucked up. #병신아! (Byung-shin-a!) - it means, "You dumbass!". byung-shin means literally ill-body, especially severe ones like disabled limb, or cerebral palsy etc. suits very well with Ji-lal-ha-ne. If said together, It'll mean "retard played by it's own body". #씨발놈아! (Shi-bal-nom-a!) - it means, "You fucker!", shi-bal, which is most common curse word in Korea, have varied meanings. It can be shorten of "Nimmy-ship-hal-nom", which means "a man who would fuck with his own mother", or just "fucker", for does nothing meaningful, and only just playing his dick around. #아, 씨발... (Ah, Shi-bal...) - it means, "Ah, shit..." Or "Ah, fuck...', shi-bal is one of a few words in Korean that matches exactly with English word. shi-bal mean fuck. you can use it exactly how the word fuck can be used. #졸라, 존나 jol-la, jon-na (slang): roughly, "fucking". originally means "like man's penis comes out", but later It got Improvised It's meaning as slang word for "very". for example, "jol-la joa" means "I like It very much". or just "fucking good". #아가리 A-ga-ri (slang): mouth, especially for animals. similarly, Zoo-doong-I means also a mouth, but especially for object. like, mouth of the teapot. I'll be mean word if you use Zoo-doong-I to a person. #닥쳐! (Dak-cho): "Shut it!". literally. originated from a word that means close the door. #지랄 (Ji-ral): going nuts, bullshit, something screwed up. see number two. #좆, 자지 Jot, Jaji(slang) : penis, dick. like a word geh, which means dog, It usually used to put emphasis certain words. like "what a dick." becomes "what a fucking dick." #병신 (Byung-shin): Autism Patient (literal), asshole (slang), and IT IS insult to call an autistic person or somebody disabled or some people who have trouble to control one's body. #놈 Nom (slang) : calling 'boy' or 'man' in rude way. #창녀 (Chang-nyeo) : slut, hoe, whore #보지 (Bo-ji) : Vagina, pussy (n.) #앰창 (am-chang) : mama is a whore. not only means 'your' mother is a whore, but also means "If I wrong in this, my mother is a whore". for example, "realllyyyy???" "yo, I can swear it. am-chang." if you want specify the target, 니애미(ni-emi) which means yo mama (is a whore, bitch, w/e), would be correct way to deliver the insult. - additional words - #아빠 (appa) : means daddy. not kinky way, just comfortable way of offspring call their father. but It's variations like 애비(eh-bi), 어비(er-bi) will be an insult because It's just rude and impolite way to call it. #엄마 (umma) : means mommy. same as above. but It's variations like 애미(emi), 어미(er-mi), It will be an insult. IF I CAN EDIT THIS, IT MAY NOT BE CORRECT!!! *년 Nyon (slang): 'woman, girl' in insult *화냥년 Hua-nyang-nyon (slang, violent.): bitch, whore. In medieval age of Korea, there was a time that young women in Korea "send" to mongol as a war compensations. many of 'em used as concubine, and house maiden, god-knows-what for their entire life. and even if they've somehow managed to return their home, villagers disrespected them by calling 화냥년(Hua-nyang-nyon), which came from mandarin word 還鄕女(return, hometown, women). even if nowadays, Koreans use these word to call slutty women or cheating bitch. *미친새끼(미친년) Mi-chin-sae-ki(Mi-chin-nyon)(violent) : crazy bastard, crazy asshole. If you just say "미친Mi-chin", It can be exclamation like "holy shit!". literally means "crazy!" "Crazy..." "CRAZY". 존나 아가리 터네 (john-na agari tunae) : It means "You're very annoying" in a bad way. "John-na" means "very" in a bad way. "Agari" means "mouth of an animal". Yeos-meog-eyo means fuck you in Korean Category:Slot Category:Insult Category:Korean Insult Category:Korean grammar and language lessons